There are numerous examples of spare tire anti-theft systems in the prior art. Many of these systems utilize a wide range of devices to prevent the spare from being removed from the car by would-be thieves. Despite the use and availability of such systems, spare tire theft persists and, by many accounts, has increased.
Systems which secure spare tires with a cable and yoke apparatus are particularly susceptible to theft. Such systems often secure the tire to the underside of the automobile carriage using a winch, cable, and yoke. When the tire is secured, the cable is often accessible through opening in the rim of the tire. Thieves can insert cable cutters through the rim and sever the exposed portion of the cable, which thereby simultaneously separates the tire from the system and damages the system. Often times, the entire securement apparatus needs to be replaced (winch, cable, and yoke). The vehicle owner typically incurs the cost of obtaining a new rim, tire, securement system, and labor associated with installation of each. Detrimentally, the owner typically does not notice the theft until the spare tire is needed in an emergency. In which case, the owner typically incurs the added cost of emergency service providers, such as towing.
Known systems and methods for preventing theft of spare tires secured by a cable and yoke apparatus lack in effectiveness, practicality, or both. For example, one inadequate solution is to chain the tire with a pad lock or combination lock to the underside of the carriage. Such a system is still susceptible to being breached by chain cutters. In addition, the locks are easily compromised by weather and other elements. Moisture, salt, and dirt can seize locks and bolts leaving the motorist unable to remove the spare tire during an emergency. Further, even if the lock is not compromised by the whether, the added inconvenience to the motorist for having to position themselves under the car to open the lock in darkness or inclement weather is undesirably significant.
An example of a prior art attempt in this field is given in U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,231 which discloses a spare tire security system having a plate or disk which is attached to the rim of the spare tire. While providing some protection for the cable and yoke by impeding access to the cable through the rim, such protection is inadequate as would-be thieves can simply unscrew the bolts and remove the plate. Another disadvantage is that this system does not cover the cable (which is the most vulnerable component of the cable and yoke system) and, therefore, does not prevent access to the cable from other openings, such as an opening between the spare tire and the underside surface of the vehicle. Also, the bolts and nuts are susceptible to the elements and can, for example, rust and thereby make it difficult for the vehicle operator to remove the plate when the spare is needed. Further, this system is inconvenient for the vehicle operator as in order to release the spare from the system and use the spare, the operator must spend time and effort to unscrew the bolts to remove the plate. Such additional time and effort is particularly detrimental in circumstances where the operator needs the spare in inclement weather or road-side.
One purpose of the invention is to provide an effective spare tire anti-theft system. Another purpose of the invention to provide a spare tire security device that offers both effective anti-theft protection and ease of access to the tire. Another purpose of the invention is to provide effective spare tire anti-theft protection, ease of access to the tire, and reliable access to the tire. Another purpose of the invention is to provide effective spare tire anti-theft protection, ease of access to the tire, reliable access to the tire, in an uncomplicated and cost effective manner.